Happy Waking!
by Fjola Lovely
Summary: No hay nada más maravilloso que comenzar feliz el día, aun sabiendo que después debes ir a la escuela…/ ADVERTENCIA: Contenido adulto (Para mayores de 18 años de edad) e Infinitamente porciento HitsuHina.


**Happy Waking!  
** Por: ChibiFjola.

 _No hay nada más maravilloso que comenzar feliz el día, aun sabiendo que después debes ir a la escuela…/ ADVERTENCIA: Contenido adulto (+18) e Infinitamente porciento HitsuHina._

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Categoría** **M**

 **Género:** Romance | Humor | Friendship

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. **&** Momo Hinamori.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo Alterno. **/-/** Lenguaje vulgar (blasfemias). **/-/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ ) es algo inevitable, pero intentaré que no exista mucho. **/-/** OC **/-/** Contenido adulto… ¿Sospechoso? [ **Leer nota al final de la historia** ].

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las siete de la mañana, el sol apenas salía. Pero demostraba que sería un día soleado al estar despejado de nubes, dejando apreciar el manto azulado que cada vez se tornaba claro hasta alcanzar el característico "azul cielo". Los residentes se preparan para comenzar el día e ir a sus respectivos destinos, independientemente forme de alguna rutina o no. Sin embargo, no significa que todos estén a favor y en su lugar prefieran quedarse con las cobijas enredadas, disfrutando de la comodidad y calidez que puede brindar la cama.

Uno de esas excepciones era en Momo, quien como toda adolescente no quería ir a su primer día de clases como una estudiante de Preparatoria de Tercer año. Algo inaceptable para su madre, quien no podía permitir que su hija se saltara las clases (a pesar de ser una buena estudiante calificada) y mancillara su perfecta asistencia. Por lo que constantemente la llamó, pero nada, parecía que su hija se le habían pegado las sábanas, y con su sueño profundo heredado por su padre, pues sería toda una odisea despertarla.

— ¡Hum! —Infló los mofletes Anzu, madre de la rebelde adolescente durmiente. Que no tenía ni una pizca de parecido físico a su hija al tener unos marcados rasgos extranjeros, como el largo cabello ondulado de color miel y ojos agudos de un vivo e intenso color azul celeste. De los cuales, debajo del ojo izquierdo era adornado por un pequeño lunar. — Está niña, ¿Cuánto piensa hacerme esperar? ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

Volvió a bufar la Señora de la casa, que refunfuñaba desde la cocina. Dándole una que otra mirada fulminante al techo como si su riña ocular pudiera alcanzarle a Momo. Ya que no podía ir al piso superior de la casa a abordar en persona a la adolescente por estar atendiendo al miembro más joven de la familia, su pequeño Tomoshi. Eventualmente comenzó a desesperarse al no oír movimiento desde arriba, y como si no fuera suficiente, la hora que apuntaba en el reloj de pared le advertía que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

— ¿Debería encargarme?

La menuda de rasgos extranjeros, pronto viró su rostro hacía donde provino la voz. Una profunda y masculina que resonó en un débil eco de la cocina. Siendo su dueño un joven de llamativos rasgos exóticos que, junto con el pequeño niño, estaban sentado en la mesa, degustando el desayuno que ella preparó.

Ella sonrió en modo de respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la comodidad de su cama de medida individual, una joven de corto cabello negro con reflejos naturales de color cobrizos dormía profundamente en ella, y no era una exageración. Estaba acostada boca arriba, con parte de las cobijas enredadas en sus piernas mientras que el resto se desparramaba por el suelo. Los labios ligeramente separados, donde exhalaba uno que otro sumiso suspiro que iba al compás de su pacifica respiración, subiendo su pecho y bajando. En cuanto a la vestimenta se basaba en un conjunto de pijama de oso.

El pijama era de tonos azules, gris oscuro y blanco. En la prenda superior del conjunto, era una camisa ligera que: en la zona del toráx es blanco, haciendo juego con los botones azul índigo que se abotonan por delante del torso, en una hilera vertical, situando en el centro. De mangas largas en que la tela era algo afelpada, siendo de un intenso color azul cielo ligeramente oscuro con una capucha del mismo tono azul y de tela afelpada, la cual llevaba puesta la joven y mostraba dos protuberancias que recordaba a las orejas de un oso, y en la base de una de las mencionadas orejas, tenía un delgado listón blanco anudado en un moño con una sencilla flor rosácea de cinco pétalos redondos.

En la prenda inferior del conjunto costada de unos sencillos short bombachos a las caderas de algodón que le llegaban a medio muslo de color gris oscuro, y aunque no fuera notado a simple vista por estar la adolescente acostada boca arriba en la cama, en la parte posterior del short existía una protuberancia que simulaba la colita de un oso.

— Momo, ¿Ya despertasteis? —Cuestionó una voz, abriendo la puerta e ingresando frescamente como si fuera su propia habitación. De hecho, le había puesto el pasador a la puerta para que nadie más entrara al dormitorio. — Pues claro que no, como era de esperarse.

El visitante diurno que ingresaba a la alcoba al verla vestida con semejante pijama, no pudo evitar querer reír, pero afortunadamente se cubrió la boca con una mano. Reprimiéndola en un bufido. Y aunque se le veía adorablemente femenino a la joven, era también algo aniñado para su edad teniendo ya 17 años y próximamente 18 años que cumpliría en éste mismo año.

El joven que vestía el uniforme de secundaria, siendo el típico que se conforma del gakuran color negro en conjunto con unos pantalones negro y camisa de vestir de caballero de manga larga en color blanco. Se aproximó a la cama, sentándose en el extremo lateral sin preocuparle si la pelinegra se llegaba a despertar, porque era bien sabido que ella tenía el sueño profundo. Desde su posición, el cuerpo femenino estaba detrás de su persona así que tuvo que torcer un poco la mitad de su tórax para dar con la joven durmiente, y extendió su mano derecha a pellizcarle la mejilla a la morena. Disfrutando de su suavidad y calidez, así como su modesta flexibilidad.

— Oi, despierta.

Pero nada. Ni un mísero efecto. Bufó rodando los ojos, ¿Por qué no le sorprende? Sin intenciones de desistir, la libera del pellizco y en su lugar apoya sus manos a la altura de la cabeza, inclinándose hasta besarla. Ni perezoso, ni diligente, se dedico a saborear la boca ajena. Incluso lamiendo con la punta de su lengua los carnosos labios rosáceos, a los cuales también fueron objeto de sus pequeños mordiscos hasta que los labios de un suave tono rosáceo se tornaron a un ligero tono rojizo por la constancia de los besos.

— Momo —La llamó en un débil jadeo, imponiendo una breve distancia para verla a la cara…

…Y, aun así, seguía durmiendo. Sólo que ahora con una bobalicona sonrisa, mientras que balbuceaba cosas intangibles. _«Está idiota…»_ Se sintió tentado a enfadarse, y tirar de las sábanas para hacerla caer de la cama, pero irritarse por una cosa así de insignificante era darle el gusto a esa Moja-camas. Estaría pisoteando su orgullo. Además, tirarla de la cama podría provocarle un moretón a causa de la caída y primero muerto que marcar esa nívea piel aromática de una forma tan inmadura. Después de todo, hay mejores métodos para marcarla…

 _«¿Quizás deba subir la apuesta?»_ pensó, formándose una media sonrisa un tanto ladina y chispeando sus ojos con travesura. Flexionando su brazo derecho para usar el antebrazo como punto de apoyo, mientras su mano izquierda la deslizo hasta el pecho femenino, donde se ceñía debajo de la ligera tela la redondez de sus senos modestamente proporcionado e incluso la de sus pezones, que en esos instantes los tenía sutilmente erectos. Posicionada su mano en el seno derecho, acunándolo en su palma donde disfruto la suavidad e incluso el calor que emanaba el cuerpo a través de la ropa.

Amasando el montículo de carne y con uno de sus dedos de la mano, masajeo en círculos el pezón que cada vez se realzaba más por debajo de la prenda. Así como paulatinamente notó que la suavidad del seno se tornaba un tanto endurecida como también adquiría algo de volumen. Curioso por saber la reacción de la joven ante el estímulo, desvío su mirada turquesa del busto femenino para admirarle el rostro. Hallándola todavía dormida, pero con la diferencia de que está vez un rubor tenue se asomaba por sus mejillas y sus cejas las tenía fruncida, a la vez que la veía suspirar quedamente. Señal que su respiración se estaba tornando agitada y pesada.

Sonrío satisfecho al advertir esos pequeños detalles. _«Eres tan sensible…»_ Pensó, no sorprendiéndole su reacción casi inmediata con un poco de estímulo. Después de todo, no había nadie mejor que él en conocer a la perfección el cuerpo de la doncella durmiente que yacía debajo de su persona.

Por lo tanto, tentado por la situación, tuvo que curvar su espalda para cumplir el cometido de introducir en su boca una parte del seno. Succionándolo por encima de la tela y con la lengua acariciando el pezón.

—…Mgh… ahm… uhgmn…

Tōshirō elevó la mirada hasta enfocarla en el rostro de Momo, admirando como la chica todavía dormida le incrementaba la tonalidad del sonrojo y sus labios hasta se apretaban o fruncían. Sin mencionar que unas ligeras gotas de transpiración se deslizaban por su sien o cuello, delineando el contorno de su rostro aniñado de muñeca o se deslizaban en los puntos declives de su cuello hasta perderse desde el fondo de la capucha.

Eventualmente, y sin advertencia, la pelinegra se movió obligándolo a él que se enderezara. Liberándola, mientras que la observaba acomodarse en la cama, ahora dándole la espalda a él. Adoptando una posición casi fetal, con los brazos flexionados cerca de su pecho y las piernas levemente flexionadas y juntas. Chasqueo la lengua ante el inconveniente de poder seguir jugueteando con sus senos. No obstante, ese no era un impedimento para continuar lo que empezó porqué la nueva posición de dormir tenía también sus ventajas.

Acomodándose mejor, puesto que andar tanto tiempo doblegando la espalda cansaba. Se acostó en la cama gracias al nuevo espacio que le dejo Momo, quien se pegó más al otro extremo de la cama sin la posibilidad de caerse o escapar al estar la pared. Se apegó al menudo cuerpo femenino, prácticamente envolviéndolo con su gran estatura y ayudándose con su mano derecha, retiró un poco más la capucha de oso del delicado cuello. Sólo teniendo que tirar hacia abajo, gracias a que cuando ella se movió de lugar, la capucha dejo de cubrir su cabeza. Una vez logrado eso, retiró un par de los oscuros mechones de la corta melena y se dispuso a servirse…

Literalmente.

Degustó la nuca de Momo, depositando besos, lametones y mordiscos. Embriagándose no solo de su sabor, sino también de su perfume. Ya por si sola la habitación de ella olía delicioso, un aroma susceptible tan ligero en el aire que te seducía y te dejaban con ganas de más. Estando compuesto tan encantador perfume por el durazno (el aroma dominante) mezclado con avellana, el dulzor de la miel y la canela. Sin embargo, directamente en ella ese perfume compuesto de esos aromas era mucho más intenso que se fusionaba con el débil olor a champú y acondicionador de su cabello que reconoció como jazmín.

La mezcla de sus esencias era un arma de doble filo, porque era capaz de brindarle tanta calma y por consiguiente relajarlo. Así como a la vez podía enloquecerlo al grado de despertarle el impulsivo deseo de devorarla, como un postre, porque eso era ella. Un dulce frutal, delicioso al paladar y cálido e igualmente suave al tacto.

Incrementando su apetito, uno que sin importar cuantas veces satisfaga; lo dejaba con ganas de probar más…

—…¡M-Mmph!

Momo tembló bajo su tacto debido que su mano derecha en algún momento se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, delineando su curvilínea figura por encima del pijama hasta descender a su objetivo (no sin antes manosear las torneadas nalgas), justamente donde estaría la vulva. En la que, con la punta de sus dedos, delineando hasta donde se le permitía la zona intima por encima del short.

Ante el estímulo, la respiración de ella se tornó ruidosa y laboriosa, sus caderas modestamente anchas empezaron a moverse inconscientemente en un vaivén de atrás hacía adelante, al ritmo de los escurridizos dedos. La transpiración también incremento un poco en ella, perlándose su piel y el pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas se había extendido a la punta de sus orejas.

— ¡Ahg! —Pronunciaron los labios femeninos en un ahogado gemido, sufriendo un sobresalto su cuerpo al sentir una repentina presión en su vulva, simulando prácticamente una penetración.

 _«Vaya. Eso fue rápido»_ Pensó un poco sorprendido al tantear la evidencia de excitación húmeda en la zona de la intimidad, traspasando la tela del short. Sabía que Momo era sensible, no sólo en lo emocional, sino en lo físico, siempre pensó que los nervios de su cuerpo estaban más despiertos y avispados a comparación de otras personas. No obstante, en esa mañana parecía estar más sensible de lo normal, y eso era decir mucho. _«¿Mhn?»_ Sintió que ella se movía mucho, así que dejo de atender su nunca y estiro su cuello para verle el rostro…

— Oh. ¿Así que ya te despertasteis?

— ¿Qu…é? ¿Tō…? —Balbuceaba aturdida y todavía adormilada. Por lo que, aprovechándose de la situación, el joven se incorporó hasta situarse al pie de la cama donde agarrando las piernas de ella e hizo que se acostara boca arriba y llevó sus manos a las caderas, donde agarro los bordes del short, bajándoselo junto con sus bragas blancas con rosadas franjas horizontales, sin la chica poner resistencia por seguir atolondrada del sueño. A continuación, una vez bajada las prendas inferiores a la altura de las rodillas, acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos desabrochándose los pantalones y bajándose la bragueta. Vislumbrándose su bóxer de color vinotinto, asomándose una pronunciada erección que era imposible de ignorar.

—…E-Ehpera…—Farfulló torpemente al sentir un bulto frotándose contra los pliegues de su vulva, gracias a que el albino alzó sus torneadas piernas hasta que la zona frontal de sus muslos casi tocara su vientre. — ¡Anto…!

— No grites, Tomoshi nos puede oír —Le regaño. Jamás se perdonaría si traumaban al menor. — ¿Y por qué? —Cuestionó impasible, aprovechando la conversación para bajarse el bóxer con una mano. Algo que agradeció su miembro y con la otra mano aseguró que las delicadas piernas se mantengan en su lugar. — Si ya estás húmeda.

— ¡Ugh! —Momo arqueo la espalda hacía arriba, sufriendo un escalofrío placentero que estremeció su cuerpo al sentir la punta del glande del ojiturquesa acariciar los pliegues hinchados de su vulva. Deslizándose entre la fricción ante la humedad de sus propios fluidos vaginales, así como el líquido preseminal del pene de Tōshirō. — Shi-…

Sin ganas de postergar lo inevitable, ahora menos, al oírla llamarlo por tan ridículo apodo, él dio la estocada necesaria para penetrarla. Vociferando un ahogado y ronco gruñido que reprimió el gemido que se quedó atorado en su garganta, haciendo una presión invisible en su nuez de Adam. Al grado de ofuscarlo al sentir de manera inmediata la sensación de su pene ser envuelto en la prieta cavidad vaginal, estrujándolo deliciosamente, empapándolo y calentándolo. No importaba qué. Nunca se cansaría de abrirse en el interior de Momo, encajando a la perfección en su estrechez y llenándola de él.

— ¿Qué paso? Usualmente gritas en estos momentos —Le preguntó con la voz enronquecida, y hasta se atrevía decir algo estrangulada. La naturaleza de su pregunta hacía referencia al verla tan tensa, cubriéndose los labios con el dorso de su mano izquierda y la otra se aferraba fuertemente a las fundas del colchón. Ella lo fulminó con su mirada acuosa que gritaba claramente un "Déjame en paz", causándole gracia.

No importaba el lugar, fastidiarla todavía tenía su encanto y diversión.

Sin darle chance a que ella consiguiera regular su respiración. Posicionó los delicados tobillos sobre uno de sus hombros, siendo sus piernas una de las partes de su predilección personal en la anotomía de Momo, y es que en realidad tenía unas muy sensuales. Suaves al tacto y proporcionalmente torneadas sin ninguna imperfección a la vista, a pesar de ser baja en estatura, sus piernas era uno de sus atractivos que destacaban en ella. Eventualmente apoyó una mano en el colchón y la otra a la altura de las caderas sutilmente anchas. Usando ambos puntos como modo de apoyo para embestirla, marcando un ritmo que iba de profundo y lento, a uno rápido y salvaje.

La ojicastaña no podía evitar de arquear la espalda, retorciéndose e intentando no gemir tan alto (No pudo silenciarse por mucho tiempo con la mano, al serle contraproducente para respirar). Estremeciéndose cada fibra de su cuerpo como si estuviera a la intemperie invernal, por sentir en cada embestida como Tōshirō se abría paso en su mojada estrechez que se tornaba más apretada y empapada (si ha de ser posible). No sabiendo como, pero sentía a la perfección el calor de su voluminoso pene, así como lo venoso que era donde fluía su sangre que ardía como fuego. Golpeando la punta de su virilidad hasta el fondo, a veces haciéndola creer que llegaría hasta su útero al cual perforaría y acabaría empalada viva.

No es que fuera una exagerada o muy experta en asuntos del sexo, más no podía evitar aseverar que su Tōshirō estaba muy bien dotado. En modo pasivo su miembro se podría ver promedio, pero cuando estaba erecto resultaba incrementar el doble o triple de su longitud, eso sin mencionar en el grosor de su volumen. Lastima que no tuviera con quien compararlo además de su propio padre, el segundo hombre que ha visto, y por casos fortuitos, desnudo. Sin embargo, si su padre ha reconocido la virilidad de su arisco albino al grado de deprimirse o llamarlo "Íncubo" la primera vez que llego a vérselo cuando tenía una erección matutina (Por accidente, en el baño en la que prometía ser una mañana cualquiera del día). Inclusive su madre cuando también llego a vérselo (en ese mismo accidente, gracias al escándalo que armo su padre) lo a halagado desde entonces cada vez que lo recuerda, felicitándolo por su dotada hombría.

Si sus _sabios_ padres lo reconocen, quienes han vivido por más años que su persona, ¿Debe ser cierto, no?

— ¿E-Eh, qué…? ¡No!

— ¡Ssssh! Baja la voz tonta, cualquiera creería que te violo —Sermoneo, ignorando su descontento al deshacer la unión de sus sexos y dejar el adictivo vaivén. La volteó (con cierta resistencia al principio de parte de ella), haciendo que quedara con la cara recargada en la almohada y alzó sus caderas, prontamente él acomodándose para volverla a penetrar algo urgido (aunque jamás lo reconocería a viva voz).

Momo estrujó su almohada entre sus brazos, clavándole incluso las uñas y ahogando mayormente sus gemidos en el mullido cojín. Y Tōshirō se deleitó en primera fila de sus reacciones, por lo que pronto sabiéndose que no podría abstenerse a una sola cosa. Sus manos tocaron cada milímetro de la cremosa piel a su disposición, y gracias a la posición en la que estaba la morena, la camisa había descendido tanto hasta la mitad de sus omoplatos. Por lo que él aprovecho de inclinarse (obligándose a curvar su espalda al grado de sentirse un puto contorsionista de circo. Gracias a la evidente diferencia de estaturas, aun así, valía la pena cada dolor muscular) y hacer un camino de besos que dejaría unas coloridas marcas violáceas un tanto rojizas.

También limpió (aunque pareciera asqueroso, disfrutaba hacerlo) con su lengua las gotas de sudor que perlaban su pequeña espalda y estrecha cintura que parecían rompibles como el tallo de una flor. No obstante, Momo tenía la tendencia de exteriorizar ese dicho de que "las apariencias engañan", y era tan cierto en ella, porque esa curvilínea y delicada figura como el cristal era en realidad resistente para recibir gustosamente la fuerza de sus estocadas, sin resquebrarse en el proceso.

— ¡Agh…! Má-Más… ¡Más! ¡Aaahm, Shirō-chan!

…Si, incluso para pedirle aún más.

— Mou, ¿O es to-todo lo que pu-puedes dar…?

Sonrió soberbio, inclinándose hasta pegar su torso contra la espalda femenina. Respondiéndole al oído: — No seas insolente, luego no vengas a refunfuñar.

Y sin más, sus embestidas ascendieron a un nuevo escalón de salvajismo. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo rudo, así que fue bien recibido por ambos. Perdiendo el control en ellos mismos, moviéndose por puro instinto, olvidando que no estaban solos en la casa, ni que su prioridad era no hacer ruido. Rezarían porque Tomoshi jamás haya subido al segundo piso, porque allí si estarían en problemas.

— ¡No!… ¡No toques ahí! —Masculló torpemente al sentir como él había deslizado su mano por su vientre, colándolas entre sus piernas hasta dar con su clítoris. No es que lo disfrutara, pero debido al momento donde ya se sentía un volcán viviente, con el corazón acelerado latiendo erráticamente desenfocado, al grado de temer que le explotaría… y también que no quería acabar, al menos, no aún que deseaba estar un poco más así con Tōshirō.

…Pero tal como lo sospecho, un par de acaricias en esa sensible perla de carne, y su cuerpo llegó a su límite. Llegando al tan codiciado orgasmo. Al verse incapaz de moderar su gemido, tuvo que morder la almohada, reprimiéndose de gritar y en su lugar pronunciado un ronroneo que venía desde su garganta, la cual vibró tan fuerte que creyó que se la desgarraría.

La placentera explosión que sacudía su menudo cuerpo, no logró asimilarlo del todo con las embestidas del ojiturquesa que intentaba autocontrolarse para prolongar el tiempo de las estocadas, pero que va. Fue una batalla perdida con lo apretada que se volvió Momo, estrujándole su sexo ante los violentos espasmos producto del mismo orgasmo. Exprimiéndolo al punto de provocarle inevitablemente a eyacular. Uniéndose en ese desfallecido limbo que te hacía perderte a ti mismo, no sabiendo que es arriba, o que es abajo.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, y no queriendo aplastar con su propio cuerpo a Momo, se enderezó junto con ella que la atrajo en un abrazo hasta quedar sentado y por consiguiente ella sentada encima de su persona. Sin deshacer la unión de sus sexos. Agitados, sudorosos y satisfechos, esperando pacientemente que su organismo volviera a la normalidad después de tan laborioso acto sexual. Por otro lado, él oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello femenino, inhalando y disfrutando esa esencia natural que le encantaba que ni con el sudor era opacado.

— Mou… ¿Tenemos que ir a clases?

— Madre así lo desea.

Suspiró en respuesta. — Pero que obediente resultó el señorito ¡Ouch! —Exclamó sin resentirlo en verdad, cuando él le propino un mordisco en el cuello. Quiso protestar, pero acabo riéndose y es que le causaba gracia mofarse de su arisco amante. — ¡Oi, Shirō-chan…! Me-Me… haces cosquillas… —Más no cedía en liberarla. — Vale, tú ganas. ¿Contento?

— Claro, ya que siempre gano.

Momo boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, y al no encontrar argumentos para refutar al tomarla con la guardia baja, inflo los mofletes en señal de enfado y descontento. Él tan sólo disfruto de sus gestos, dándole un beso en la sien, luego en la coronilla, el cuello y el hombro donde le propino un leve mordisco.

— Aunque hoy hubo empate.

— ¿Por qué?

Suspiró, apoyando su mentón en la coronilla de ella y mirando un punto en específico de la habitación. — Porque resultasteis truncar mis planes, tarde mucho en despertarte.

La morena confundida, enfocó su mirada en el reloj que descansa sobre su mesita de noche y se percato que ya pasaron dos horas del tiempo que acordaron de salir para no soportar el ajetreo de la hora y pico en el transporte público.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Es tarde! ¿Por qué no me despertasteis?

— ¿Es enserio? —Cuestionó irritado, hinchándose una venita en su sien.

— Es broma, es broma —Respondió, deshaciéndose del abrazo de él para luego incorporarse de la cama, disolviendo la unión de sus sexos que le saco un suspiro a ambos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? —Preguntó preocupado, incorporándose también de la cama al verla tensa cuando se subía el short junto con sus bragas que continuaron de principio a fin del acto sexual; enredadas en sus piernas.

Se volteo a él, riendo nerviosa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas de clara vergüenza. — Es qué… para ser la primera… uhmn… etto… pues, ya sa-sabes… ehm… —Jugo con sus manos, estrujándolas y centro la mirada en el suelo. — Vertisteis mu-mucho en mí.

— ¡Pssstf!

— ¡Oi, no te rías! —Protestó, agitando los brazos y haciendo sus acostumbradas muecas aniñadas. La más común inflar los mofletes. — En primer lugar, si no fueras empezado con tus perversiones, estaríamos en un tiempo aceptable y de camino a la escuela.

— No me vengas ha echar el muerto a mí. Porque de ser así, te recuerdo que la causa de _estás_ perversiones _mías_ , se deben a _ti_ —La observó boquear y como todo su rostro clonarse en un rojo tomate hasta su cuello. — ¿O ya olvidasteis que soy la víctima aquí? Me corrompisteis, asaltándome en una noche.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo, sus labios fueron silenciados cuando Tōshirō la beso. Demandante, pero gentil y ella de manera inmediata le correspondió… más no duro mucho, porque él lo deshizo y a escasos centímetros musitó:

— ¿Por qué no te responsabilizas, y ayudas a arreglarme? —Se enderezó en su altura de 1,82cm. Mostrando su uniforme oscuro, digno de un estudiante de secundaria… ahora desarreglado. Y aunque sólo se había enderezado para mostrar el desastre que era, ella no pudo evitar observar abstraída su cuerpo, especialmente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

¿Por qué Tōshirō le resultaba tan condenadamente irresistible?

— Bi-Bien —Cedió, saliendo de su estúpido embelesamiento. — Confiscaré tu gakuran, lo plancharé —Pero él no hizo el mínimo ademan de quitárselo, comprendiendo que ella debía quitárselo. Así que, sin más, se aproximó, desabotonándolo y quitándole la prenda…

— No. Quiero que siempre estés ante mis ojos.

— ¿Eh?

Duro un par de segundos en comprender a lo que refería, y es que para quitarle el gakuran de los brazos, iba a situarse detrás de él. Al menos hasta que le dio esa condición. No teniendo ganas de discutir, sobre todo sabiendo lo obstinado que podía ser en sus caprichos, se mantuvo delante de él y se puso de puntillas para removerle el gakuran desde los hombros. Pero rayos, él era tan alto…

— Deberás agacharte o inclinarte un poco hacia mi —Para su sorpresa, fue obediente sin hacerle una broma de por medio como decirle pulgarcita o algo parecido. Flexionando un poco sus largas piernas e inclinándose ligeramente a ella al curvar su espalda. En el proceso al removerle el gakuran le fue un poco… complicado, porque sentir su respiración y aliento a un costado de su rostro, chocando esa ligera corriente de aire cálida constantemente contra su oreja y cuello…

¡Argh! ¡Piensa en autos, peluches, paz mundial…! ¡LO QUE SEA!

— Ya pu-pue… —Tosió aclarando su garganta, y volviendo a sus cabales. — Ya puedes enderezarte.

Ah, lastima que la carne es débil, y la suya lo era. Apenas que él hizo el ademan de enderezarse, con su otra mano que no sujetaba el gakuran; lo sujeto de la camisa blanca, evitándole la acción y le propino un fugaz beso que se estampo en la comisura de sus labios. Luego, anhelante por más, deposito cortos y tímidos besos por el mentón, la quijada, un par en el cuello y finalmente volviendo a retornar en la comisura de sus labios. Al oírlo gruñir, sonrío internamente porque ese era su modo de decir que estaba impaciente que lo besara ya en los labios.

Queriendo ser un poco rebelde de no consentirlo en el momento, sólo rozo sus labios en una acaricia. Una que fue tortuosamente placentero para ambos, ante el cosquilleo que eso produjo sumado con el choque de la calidez de sus alientos… ¡Al demonio mantener la cordura! Se besaron, no, se devoraron, Momo abrió todo lo que le permitía su pequeña boca y dándole paso a la lengua de Tōshirō que enredo su escurridizo músculo bucal con la suya. Tornándose en un urgido y apasionado beso, de hecho, uno bastante húmedo.

Poco tiempo después, tuvieron que separarse ante el escaso oxígeno, pero todavía anhelante por más. Se daban cortos besos húmedos, alternándolo con lametones o leves mordiscos, y en el proceso, Momo no teniendo las manos quietas, justamente la que no estaba limitada por sostener el gakuran… Se aproximo al borde de sus pantalones, deslizando sus dedos por el falo flácido de él.

— Ah, está mojado… —Dijo, deteniendo la sesión de besos al bajar su cabeza para ver, casi con una curiosidad infantil, su mano moviéndose de arriba y hacia abajo en la virilidad de su pareja, la cual pronto no tardo en advertirle en un simple, pero seco:

— Oye.

Ella lo ignoró, masturbándolo un poco más gracias a que el pene tenía residuos de los fluidos de sus orgasmos, funcionando como un lubricante para que su mano se deslizara y no provocara una irritante fricción en la sensible piel genital. Solamente se detuvo cuando sintió que la virilidad empezó a despertar, comenzando a endurecerse… y no era bueno iniciarle una erección o de lo contrario jamás saldrían de la casa hasta el mediodía.

— Ven conmigo —Dejó caer el gakuran al suelo, y con dicha mano libre agarró de la camisa a Tōshirō para guiarlo hasta su escritorio donde tenía una caja de pañuelos. Agarrando uno, limpiándose la mano que tenía sucia, para después botar el papel en forma de bolita en la papelera que no estaba muy lejos y luego volvió a tomar otra tela de papel, usándola está vez para envolver el pene de él y limpiarlo al mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, con el suave papel desechable presionado bajo sus dedos.

— Lo haces apropósito.

— Un poco —Admitió ante su acusación, alzó su rostro para dedicarle una deslumbrante sonrisa, aunque difería con el brillo pícaro de sus ojos chocolates. — Pero por eso permaneces tan dócil, ¿Ne?

— Tonta, luego me lo cobraré —Declaró su promesa de venganza, a la morena le fue indiferente y más cuando él se inclino a besarla. Retomando su sesión de besos que se vio únicamente interrumpida, cuando ella botó el papel que estaba usando a la papelera, y cuando ella termino de ponerle los pantalones en su lugar. Una vez que metió nuevamente su pene a su bóxer vinotinto, tan sólo quedándole subir la bragueta luego de haberle abrochado el pantalón.

— ¡Listooo~!

— Hey, el gakuran —Le recordó, señalando la dichosa prenda en el pulido suelo de madera. Ella abanico su mano como si apartara una molesta mosca invisible, restando con su gesto importancia al asunto.

— De que lo plancharé, lo haré, por el momento lo mejor será que yo me arregle. Vaya a saber qué hora sal… —Deliberadamente desvío la mirada al reloj de la mesita, y prácticamente en cinco minutos se cumplirá una hora de haber estado jugueteándose en su dormitorio. — ¡Gyaaaaaaah! ¡Ya debe estar comenzando la ceremonia de apertura! Con suerte llegaremos cuando inicie las clases… ¡Ay no, y falta Tomoshi dejarlo en el kínder!

Momo salió disparada como una bala hacía la puerta, quitándole el pasador luego de sus fallidos intento de abrirla. Un poco avergonzada, y conteniéndose de no hacerle un puchero a Tōshirō quien se privaba desde su lugar de la risa, se dispuso a salir con destino al baño…

— ¡Onee-chan!

— ¡Waaah! ¡Tocchan!

Ver al pequeño niño con su uniforme de preescolar de primavera, conformado por: una camisa de mangas largas de vestir en color blanco en la que de su cuello tenía anudado un fino listón del mismo color de la chaqueta que es de un tono azul índigo, unos pantaloncillos cortos de color gris cuadricular al estilo escocés, calcetines blancos y un sombrero de un ala, en que la copa es de forma semicircular con una cinta azul índigo en su base.

Físicamente era parecido a Tōshirō por su rebelde cabello negro, aunque el de Tomoshi era un poco más lacio, y por su penetrante mirada, pero el color de sus ojos no poseía ese distinguido color turquesa. En su lugar, sus iris eran de tonalidad almendra. Su tez, era de un suave bronceado apenas perceptible, muy diferente al de Tōshirō quien su bronceado es un poco más denso. Otra característica propia de Tomoshi es que posee un pequeño lunar oscuro debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Y a pesar que Tōshirō es ariscamente inflexible e inaccesible, Tomoshi en personalidad se parecía más a ella al hacer fácilmente amigos, ser accesible socialmente, educado y vivazmente alegre.

— To-Tocchan… tú… —Empalideció, ¿Habrá escuchado todo…?

— ¡Onii-chan, te has tardado en despertar a Onee-chan! —Refunfuño el menor, inflando los mofletes infantilmente y desviando su mirada almendra a un lado de su hermana mayor. Mirando acusadoramente a su otro hermano mayor.

— Lo siento. Ya sabes cómo es Momo —Respondió con fingido pesar.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó al ser acusada injustificadamente, porque la razón de su tardanza fue por culpa del albino que prefirió satisfacer sus necesidades en vez de actuar responsable. — ¡Ne~! Tocchan, no le creas a Shirō-chan —Pero su querido hermanito la veía no muy convencido. Y aunque ella no lo veía al estar detrás de su persona, sabía que Tōshirō se regodeaba de la situación ¡Podía incluso visualizar en su mente la media sonrisa burlesca! — ¡Te lo recompensaré, lo prometo!

El pequeñín, como quien no quiere la cosa cedió: — Bueno, como tardasteis en despertar mi hora de caricaturas se alargó, así que está bien.

— ¡Eres un amor Tocchan! ¡Gracias! —Exclamó Momo, agachándose para estrujar a su hermanito en un abrazo. El menor se río, disfrutando ser mimado por su hermana a quien quería mucho. Ignorando ambos pelinegros, el malhumor del albino que chasqueo la lengua con el aura rosa pastel de los hermanos y a pesar de que nos estamos refiriendo a un niño de 6 años, libre de toda malicia, no le agradaba la escena de ver como era estrujado contra el busto femenino.

Por lo que se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, y agregó: — ¿No que te ibas arreglar?

— ¡Oh, es cierto!

Momo deshizo el abrazo, para irse corriendo al baño. Dejando a sus chicos favoritos atrás que la observaron hasta perderla de vista.

— Mou, Onii-chan, eres un celoso —Acusó divertido el niño, llevando una mano a sus labios y mirándole con picardía. Pareciendo a esas vecinas metiches del vecindario, recordándole tal imagen a Tōshirō que eso se debía que el menor era muy expresivo. Igual que Momo. — Onee-chan, tiene suficiente cariño para ambos ¿Sabías?

El mayor sonrío de medio lado, acariciando la cabeza del menor al habérsele caído el sombrero con el apapacho de Momo, y enigmático contestó: — El cariño que yo busco, es muy distinto al tuyo.

Tomoshi le miró confundido al no comprender sus palabras, especialmente la verdad que yace oculta en ellas. Pero cuando iba a indagar sobre a que se refería, fue cargado como un saco de patatas debajo de la axila del adolescente.

— Mejor bajemos, tu hermana tardara para rato.

— ¡Oki-doki!

Bufó ante su respuesta, no sabiendo si reírse o lamentarse.

 _«Hay que ver que son familia…»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—  
EL FIN.  
—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Primero que nada… ¡Estoy vivaaa~! No he muerto aún x3. Pesé a que se piense lo contrario :P. En fin, hoy vengo para dar un regalito navideño (uno muy zukulento 7w7) y quienes me siguen en Facebook, se enteraron de antemano. Espero que les esté yendo bien donde estén, disfrutando la festividad, un GRAN besote y abrazos ;D.

Ahora, centrándonos en el One-shot. La historia la hice un tanto ambigua con el asuntito de la relación de Tōshirō y Momo, si se han percatado, no he mencionado sus apellidos, ni especificado su relación como novios (más allá de amantes, por obvias razones :v), así como también explicado a fondo el tema de los padres (Que, por cierto, que pedo el escándalo mañanero de Tōshirō XD. Disfrute, escribir esa parte). **¿Los motivos de por qué hice la relación de nuestros protagonistas tan confuso?** Por mera diversión, y porque ustedes mismos, como lectores calificaran a su gusto la relación de Tōshirō y Momo. Que, por cierto, estoy curiosa, lo determinaran como:

— ¿Incestuosa? De hermanos consanguíneos o Primos (?).  
— ¿De hermanastros?  
— ¿Vecinos?  
— ¿Amigos con derecho?  
— ¿Novios-no-oficiales? XD

Las posibilidades son infinitas, pero que quede claro que nada en la historia deja confirmada la relación en Momito y Shirō-chan. Plis, déjenme reviews, avísenme si les gusto el lemon, mire que me cargo encima DOS AÑOS sin escribir lemons, por lo que estoy oxidada, y sus opiniones me ayudarían a saber si estoy bien encaminada, regular o si la he cagado Xd.

 **No los retengo más. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **.**

 **Déjenme reviews :ꞌv  
¡NO sean tacaños!**


End file.
